The Perfect Plan
by MeepersLovesU
Summary: when draco thinks mudbloods are below him, hermione will come up with a slythern like plan that will prove him wrong...and work out in her favor?
1. Chapter 1

The Perfect Plan

Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter as much as I wish I did :(

a/n – ok I don't know how long or really anything about this story I just felt like writing something and wala this is what it became. Umm this story might change from 3rd person to 1st person, im sorry about that. Please let me know what you think.

Chapter 1

(It was just a normal day at Hogwarts… well as normal as it gets in a magical school. Hermione was walking down a corridor in a very deep thought. So much so that she didn't know where she was or where she was going.)

_Why does that boy have to be so snobby he makes my day horriable...well... ugh don't even think about that! Yes I'll give in and say he is handsome and the bad boy thing is quiet appealing, but he's soo rude! I mean he is always making fun of me and calling me names like mudblood. It makes me mad that he thinks he's soo much better then me just because my parents are muggles! Hmm the more I think about it the more I want to try out that new spell I found. No no no that would mean I'd be more Slythern like! I just wish he would realize I'm not different from him._

The she was abruptly pulled back to reality when she crashed into someone's back.

"I'm sorry I wasn't looking..."

"...where you were going, obviously mudblood!' Draco sneered.

"Oh shut up Malfoy! I said I was sorry what else do you want me to do, kiss your feet?!"

"Hmm now that you mention it, yes, yes I would." He said as a smirk lit up his face.

"Gha just shut up and leave me alone, Ferret!"

She turned on her heal and stormed off. She decided that it was time to put her plan into action.

*Knock Knock*

"Come in Miss. Granger."

I opened the door and looked around the room. Fawkes was sitting grooming and the Sorting Hat was on Dumbledore's orderly desk. As I sat down in one of the over-stuffed chairs Dumbledore asked, "Well Miss Granger what can I do for you today?"

"Umm well I was thinking that since Draco Malfoy thinks that muggle born children are like some disease, we should teach him that he is very wrong."

"Ahh and what exactly do you have in mind my dear?" his eyes twinkled as he talked.

"Well you see sir, I found this spell that changes the appearance and voice of a person, so if I used it and became Malfoys friend, with out him knowing that its me, it would prove that 'mudbloods' as he calls them are the same as him."

"Well it seems that I have made a mistake in placing you in the Gryffindor house. You would do well in the Slythern house with that kind of planning," A voice I recognized as the sorting hat said. "but non-the-less, you are perfect in Gryffindor."

"Haha I agree my old friend! My dear you may go ahead and do as you wish. I will announce your leaving tonight at dinner. Then tonight you may change into another person and can go to your normal classes." Dumbledore replied with a smile on his face.

"Thank you sir!" I said as I was soo excited I was about to burst.

I walked down the hall to the Griffindor common room.

"Password please." The fat lady said.

"Cheesecake!" I sang.

"Well someone is in a good mood" the fat lady stated as I walked past her.


	2. Chapter 2

The Perfect Plan

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter sniffle sniffle

A/n – ok im new at this so I really could use some ideas please I love ya!

Chapter 2

I walked through the common room and past Harry and Ron. They looked at me curiously. I would have told them that I was 'leaving' or that I was going to change but then I would never hear the end of it.

So I went up stairs to my room. Luckily no one was there so I shut and locked the door behind me. I went to my closet and moved my robes over so I could see my muggle clothes. My friends last summer forced me to go shopping and they got me all kinds of new clothes. Now I might have put up a fight to begin with but truthfully I loved it! So I pulled all my clothes out and headed of to the room of requirements.

Luckily I found it with ease. I walked in the door and was greeted into a very homey room; well living space would be the right term. You walked in the door and in to the living room which had soft leather modern couches and stools. It had a fire place and a flat screen TV. Yes a TV! I must have imagined a muggle home when I was thinking of a place to stay. Anyways, you walked past the living room to the kitchen, a small one with a table and a bar. At the far left of the room there was a stair case. I kicked off my shoes and started to walk to the stairs. The carpet was plush and a golden color. When I got to the top of the stairs there was a large room that was all blue. Oh did I mention that's my favorite color. It had a round bed in the middle of the room and lots of windows that looked out to the lake. There was a desk on one wall and a bean bag, lots of pillows and a bookcase one the other.

I went to the closet door and opened it. It was HUGE! And it already had some clothes in it! I hung up my clothes and went to the bathroom. I was big to! There was a glass shower and a bath tub and a long marble counter top.

I was loving it here, and it was all mine! Score for Hermione! I looked at the time and realized I had just a few minutes before dinner. I quickly found the spell and taking a deep breath said the words.

"For six days time,

Change my body change my voice,

Let me live a different life,

Let me have a different choice."

I felt a wind blow around me and a tingling all over my body. After a few moments it stopped and I slowly opened my eyes. I walked rather quickly in to the bathroom to see my self.

I had long blonde straight hair that went down to my waist. It had just a few curls in it. As for my body well it didn't really change that much. It looked like a models body, perfectly plump in all the right areas. I was a little taller too.

I smiled brightly and ran to go change. I put on a short white skirt and a blue tank top that hugged my frame. I then put on my robes but left them open. After that was done I went to the bathroom and looked at my self. I liked it. I put some makeup on, slid on my shoes and went down to dinner. I didn't sit with Harry or Ron because I didn't want my cover to be blown so I sat with Luna and Neville.

As I sat down Luna looked up.

"Hi, I'm Ava Marie!"

"Well hello Ava, I'm Luna. It's nice to meet you!" Luna said in an unearthly voice.

"Umm may I sit with you?"

"Of course you can. I'm Neville by the way." Neville said with a shy grin on his face.

"Thank you so much!"

As I sat down Dumbledore got up and started to talk. I didn't really pay attention until my name was said.

"Miss Hermione Granger has left us for a few days. If you want to know why she left then I suggest you ask her when she comes back." Dumbledore said as he looked right at Harry and Ron.

As dinner was finished I got up from the table I heard some voices behind me.

"I wonder who she is", said a voice.

"I have no idea but I will shortly," mumbled a deeper voice. One that was oddly familiar.

"What that's not fair I saw her first!" wined the first voice!

"Well then we will both go meet her. Happy?" the deep voice said.

Then I heard foot steps coming behind me. I turned around when that deep voice said.

"Who are you? I haven't seen you around before."

When I turned around and I saw who the deep voice belonged to I started to blush. Oh boy here goes nothing.

A/n - oops was that mean to do a cliffy?

Plz review it's the pretty colored button below this!

\ | /

\/

Hehe I like my arrow!


	3. Chapter 3

Omg im soo sorry I forgot to write T.T

Ps if I owned Harry potter I would rule the world! Mwhahahahaha…cough!

* * *

_As dinner was finished I got up from the table I heard some voices behind me._

_"I wonder who she is", said a voice._

_"I have no idea but I will shortly," mumbled a deeper voice. One that was oddly familiar._

_"What that's not fair I saw her first!" wined the first voice!_

_"Well then we will both go meet her. Happy?" the deep voice said._

_Then I heard foot steps coming behind me. I turned around when that deep voice said._

_"Who are you I haven't seen you around before?"_

_When I turned around and I saw who the deep voice belonged to I started to blush. Oh boy here goes nothing._

I took a deep breath and said, 'Hi im Ava Marie, im new here.'

'Well obviously' Draco commented.

Blaise cut in by saying, 'Hey what house are you in?'

I decided that I was going to take the risk and say I was in Slythern.

'Umm im in Slythern.'

'NO WAY!' Blaise shouted. 'Come on then ill show you the way! We are going to be best friends!'

Blaise grabbed my arm and pulled me off, but not before I stole a glance at Draco.

He had an odd look on his face that I couldn't quiet place. He looked at me, then the floor, and followed us to the common room.

Once the portal swung open my eyes widened. The common room wasn't a dungeon like I had expected. It had about the same lay out as mine but with different colors. Somehow it felt just right.

Draco went over to one of the couches and sat down. Not a split second later Pans was all over him. Draco said something that I couldn't quiet hear, but it sure made Pans run away crying.

Blaise brought me over opposite Draco and sat down next to me.

It was silent for a while then Blaise asked a question, 'so where are you from?'

Shit I didn't think about that….'ummmmm'

Draco looked at me and it felt like he could see my soul. Shoot I had to think of something really quick.

* * *

Omg I just back from the beach and I loved it!


End file.
